lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wide Awake in Wonderland
"Wide Awake in Wonderland" is the first segment of the sixth episode of Season 2 of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. It is the fourth episode of Season 2 to air on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block. It aired on September 23, 1996, along with "Zazu's Off-by-One Day". Plot An insomniac Pumbaa wakes Timon up to tell him a bedtime story. Timon makes up a quick story so that he can go back to sleep, but Pumbaa wants his friend to read him a real story. The warthog gives Timon a big book about meerkats and warthogs. Timon starts reading a meerkat and warthog version of "The Ant and the Grasshopper," with the main characters being a hard-working warthog and a happy-go-lucky meerkat. In the story, Happy-go-Lucky Meerkat makes his day by dancing while Hard-working Warthog works. He asks Hard-working Warthog if he could join him, but the warthog says that he's too busy and that he has to work before the cold winter. Then Happy-go-Lucky Meerkat lies down eating some bees, while Hard-working Warthog takes out some bugs on leaves and puts them in his basket. When the cold winter comes, Hard-working Warthog is in the cabin enjoying his meal while Happy-go-Lucky Meerkat is outside in the snow freezing and starving to death. Timon dislikes the story and Pumbaa wants him to read another one. Timon then reads a meerkat and warthog version a of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears," with "Goldi-Meerkat-locks and the Three Warthogs." In the story, Goldi-Meerkat-locks peeks through the window of a house to see if there is anybody home. He sees that there's no one and breaks in. Goldi-Meerkat-locks eats all of the warthog's food and then takes a nap. Then, the three warthogs get in their house and see that there is a home invasion. The baby warthog sees Goldi-Meerkat-locks and then the meerkat gets arrested by the Vulture Police. Timon dislikes this story as well, but Pumbaa wants him to read another story. Timon looks for a good story in the book, but it turns out that every story has warthogs in a good light and meerkats in a bad light. So Timon decides to make up a story about a meerkat named King Timin. In the story, King Timin gets well-treated by a sun and a moon. Then, a warthog dragon appears and the king kills it with a toothpick. Then, King Timin defeats other kinds of warthogs, such as a grandma impersonating warthog, a mean old warthog "Rumpled-wart-skin", a warthog witch, a warthog genie, and a giant warthog from the beanstalk. After Timon concludes his story, he sees that Pumbaa has been sleeping throughout his story, much to the meerkat's anger. Voice cast Starring *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Townsend Coleman as Vulture Police 1 *Brian Cummings as Vulture Police 2 Guest Starring *Brian Cummings as the sun and the moon Appearances Media Wide Awake in Wonderland|The full episode of "Wide Awake in Wonderland" Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa episodes Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa: Season 2